Сома Асман Кадар
|Кандзи = ソーマ・アスマン・カダール |Ромадзи = Sōma Asuman Kadāru |Прозвища = |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |День рождения = |Возраст = 17''Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 19, стр. 17 |Рост = |Вес = |Принадлежность = |Прежняя принадлежность = Алый лис |Род деятельности = Принц Бенгалии Наместник поместья Фантомхайв Член группы (Фантомная Пятерка) |Предыдущая профессия = Студент Уэстонского колледжа |База операций = Городской дом Фантомхайв Уэстонский колледж Театр-варьете "Фантом" Лондон |Статус = Жив |Смерть = |Родственники = Раджа Бенгалии (отец) Неназванная мать |Манга = Том 3, Глава 14 |Аниме = Эпизод 13 |Видеоигра = |Японская озвучка = Синноскэ Татибана |Английская озвучка = Кристофер Айрес }} Принц Сома Асман Кадар (ソーマ アスマン カダール, Sōma Asuman Kadāru), часто сокращается до Сома — принц Бенгалии и один из 26 детей Бенгальского Раджи.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 15, страница 35 У него был дворецкий - Агни. Внешность Сома - индийский подросток с темным цветом кожи, золотыми глазами, и длинными волнистыми сливовыми волосами до плеч, часть его волос закреплена золотой заколкой. Он носит ленту на поясе и молочно-белую накидку на плечах, закрепленную красной брошью в золотой оправе. Индиец также носит золотые серьги, золотой бинди и белые слипперсы. Сома одевается в ширвани с незамысловатой вышивкой. Характер Сома ведет себя по-детски наивно. Часто обвиняет других людей в своих проблемах, пока сам не разберется в эмоциональном состоянии окружающих; например, когда ему казалось, что Агни беспокоится и скрывает что-то от него.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 18, Стр. 34 Сома любит развлекаться, ненавидит одиночество. Часто пытается привлечь внимание других людей и компаний. Сома заботится об Агни и считает его единственным близким для себя человеком, который никогда его не покидал, даже если физически не находился рядом. Он также заботится о Сиэле Фантомхайве, и был вне себя от радости, когда Сиэль подтвердил, что они друзья.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 23, Стр. 35 Однако, он побаивается Себастьяна Михаэлиса.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 20, Стр. 14-16 В конце концов, Сома понимает, что нужно работать, самостоятельно зарабатывая себе на жизнь, стать хорошим человеком. С этим решением он старается быть полезным для своих англоязычных друзей, и рад, когда может чем-то помочь.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 20, Стр. 14-16 История thumb|200px|Маленький Сома Будучи одним из 26 детей, Сома был очень одинок; его мать была более заинтересована отцом, который также не уделял внимания сыну.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 17, Стр. 29 Сома был отдан на попечение прислуги Мины, которая провела с ним все его детство. Она была веселой, проводила с ним много времени, и стала для принца старшей сестрой. Когда Мина была отправлена в Англию, Сома решил отправится туда и вернуть ее.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 17, Стр. 29-31 Когда-то давно, до отъезда в Индию, Сома слышал о силе Аршада. Он вмешался во время его казни, и назначил индуса своим слугой. Придворные говорили Соме, что он не может так поступить, что Аршад должен быть казнен за преступление. Освободив Аршада, Сома состриг его волосы вместе с веревкой, и именовал его "Агни", тем самым даруя ему новую жизнь.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 17, Стр. 25-27 Сюжет манги Арка Индийский дворецкий Сома и Агни впервые сталкиваются с Сиэлем, Себастьяном и Лау, когда те подвергаются нападению индийцев в Ист-Энде. Сома приходит к выводу, что они британские дворяне и говорит, что он будет на стороне народа своей страны и приказывает своему дворецкому Агни напасть на них. Однако, когда индийцы не в состоянии представить вескую причину для борьбы, он говорит, что провоцирующие бои без причины являются детскими и приказывает Агни встать на сторону англичан. После того, как Агни побеждает индийцев, Сома говорит Сиэлю, что в настоящее время он находится в напряженном поиске и уходит со своим дворецким. Вечером того же дня Сома и Агни приезжают в лондонский дом Сиэля и оправдывают свое пребывание, называя себя благодетелями Сиэля, поскольку они спасли его в Ист-Энде. Слуги домочадца Фантомхайва впечатлены престижем индийца и вьются вокруг него. Затем Сиэль требует, чтобы Сома и Агни ушли, но они отказываются. За завтраком Сома объясняет, что они в Англии в поисках своей служанки по имени Мина. Сома пытается заставить Сиэля помочь ему найти ее, но Себастьян утверждает, что Сиэль имеет запланированный день занятий и работы. Впоследствии Сома и Агни молятся статуе Богине Кали. Затем они вмешиваются в занятия Сиэля при каждой возможности, пока раздраженный Сиэль не бросает Соме вызов на дуэль в час фехтования. 12 13 14 В разгар дуэли вмешивается Агни, чтобы защитить Сому, и непреднамеренно повреждает руку Сиэлю. 15 Сома и Сиэль решают, что их дворецкие должны встретиться, чтобы определить победителя; Однако силы дворецких оказываются равны. 16 17 За обедом Сиэль не понимает стремления Сомы найти простую служанку, и Сома говорит, что Мина чрезвычайно важна для него, так как без нее он одинок в своем замке в Индии.18 Позже, Сиэль предлагает Соме поиграть в карты, но Сома отказывается, объявляя, что он должен искать Мину. Затем он покидает дом вместе с Агни.19 Когда они возвращаются в дом, Агни тайно уходит, и Сома признается Сиэлю, Себастьяну и Лау, что заметил периодические таинственные отлучки Агни. Они следуют за ним в дом Гарольда Уэста и пробираются внутрь. Себастьян заставляет сторожевых собак уйти, а Лау с помощью специальной техники справляется с охранниками, к большому интересу к удивлению Сомы и Сиэля.20 Внутри здания они шпионят за Агни и Гарольдом. Когда Агни упоминает имя Мины, Сома врывается в комнату и просит получить информацию. Агни вынужден атаковать Сому по приказу Гарольда, а Себастьян вынужден спасать Сому.21 Четверо из них оставляют Агни и Гарольда позади, они вернулись к Сиэлю. Расстроенный, Сома разрушает чайный сервиз Сиэля и громко пытается понять, почему Агни предал его и почему все вокруг него исчезают? Затем он убежал в свою комнату. Себастьян вытаскивает Сому из своего укрытия, называет его грубым и избалованным ребенком. Говорит, что он рушит чужие владения. Также Себастьян называет его беспомощным без Агни. Михаэлис утверждает, что его социальный статус, слуги, богатство и все остальное перешло ему от родителей, а сам Сома ничего сам не заработал. Он говорит Соме, что ему не хватает смелости узнать Агни лучше.22 The four of them leave Agni and Harold behind, and they return to Ciel's townhouse. Distressed, Soma destroys Ciel's tea set, and he loudly wonders why Agni betrayed him and demands to know why everyone around him vanishes. He then flees to his room. Later on, Sebastian pulls Soma out of his hiding place, calling him a rude and spoiled brat for destroying other people's possessions, and he denounces him as completely helpless without Agni. He states that his social status, servants, and wealth all come from his parents and that Soma has earned nothing on his own. He reminds Soma that he lacked the courage to investigate Agni by himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 29-36 Ciel then arrives and shares that his ambition in life is to make those that enslaved him, killed his family, and burned his house taste the same humiliation and powerlessness that he felt. Ciel says that he would rather stand on his own feet than mope and that he wants to die without regrets, convincing Soma to take charge of his own life.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 11-15 Soma comments that, compared to Ciel, he knows nothing of the world and that he has never tried to understand people. He asks for Ciel's help to uncover the reason why Agni and Mina left him, and when Ciel agrees, Soma is elated. He thanks him, and hides behind him while apologizing to Sebastian as well. Soon after, Soma, Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau deduce that Harold plans to enter the curry contest, with Agni as his chef, in order to win a Royal Warrant.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 15-26 Ciel decides to join the competition for his Funtom Corporation, and Soma asserts that Agni is renowned for his curry-making abilities so he will be a difficult opponent. Soma then takes the job of a taste-tester for Sebastian, in order to assist in selecting a competition-worthy curry. After many failed attempts, Sebastian is, at last, able to produce an excellent curry, and they enter the curry competition.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 31-37''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 20, pages 29-35 At the competition, Soma points out that Sebastian is making the curry in imperfect conditions and that he is overheating the curry. He is convinced that the Funtom Corporation will lose, but when the curry bun is presented, it turns out to be a clever tactic on Sebastian's part. Sebastian wins the competition, and Harold is greatly upset. Mina runs to him, and Soma approaches her, delighted to have finally found her. She, however, insults him and reveals that she had purposely left him because he was a selfish brat. He apologizes for not understanding her feelings beforehand. He then goes to Agni, acknowledging everything he has done for him, and he asks if they can remain together, which the latter gratefully accepts.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 26-27''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 22, pages 2-13 make amends.]] Soma gives Ciel his gratitude for winning although Ciel claims that he won for himself. Soma says that if he had never encountered Ciel, he would have stayed ignorant; therefore, he now aims to learn many things so that he can become a great man. Later, while observing the setting sun, he clings onto Ciel and cries loudly for Mina.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 17-27 They return to the townhouse, and Ciel soon has guests from the Scotland Yard. Agni tries to turn himself in, which causes Ciel a lot of grief, and Soma reprimands and forbids Agni for doing so. Ciel decides to let Soma manage his London townhouse, and he will pay him in return. Soma is eager and pleased, as it will be something he has earned by himself, and he is excited to demonstrate his capability.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, pages 37-39 Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Ciel and Sebastian briefly stay at the London townhouse in order to get closer to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus, much to Soma's enjoyment. After attending the circus for some time, they temporarily return to the townhouse. Soma realizes that Ciel is sick, and he refuses to let Ciel leave; he exhausts himself in order to get Ciel back to normal health as soon as possible.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, pages 16-22 Later, Soma and Agni try to convince Sebastian that he should fawn over and be nice to Ciel while he is ill since Ciel does not have any parents; Sebastian takes this advice to heart.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, pages 16-19 That night, Ciel manages to get out of the manor and past Soma by smiling sweetly and thanking him for his help. Soma then understands that he has been deceived, and he calls out after Ciel, saying that he will remember that for when he returns.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 25-26 Later, when Ciel and Sebastian go back to the Phantomhive Manor without informing Soma and Agni, they follow them to the manor. There, they meet Elizabeth Midford; Soma learns that she is Ciel's fiancée and considers her as his little sister. Subsequently, Soma reveals to her that Ciel has recently been ill, prompting her to question why Ciel never tells her anything.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 27-31 Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв .]] Soma informs Ciel that he and Agni intend to stay at the Phantomhive Manor through the holidays, and Ciel tells him not to invent holidays. Soma is determined to beat Ciel at chess that day, but Ciel says he is too busy, and Ciel advises him to practice more, which Soma and Agni leave to do.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 4-5 Later, at Ciel's London townhouse, Agni walks in Soma's bedroom and sees Soma listlessly staring out the window at the rain. Soma voices his concern for Ciel, and Agni reassures him that Sebastian will look after Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 3-4 On one occasion, Soma and Agni have just returned to the townhouse after shopping for groceries. They encounter Snake, whom Soma mistakenly thinks is a friend of Ciel, and he sends Snake on a horse carriage to the Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 13-14 Some time afterward, Soma and Agni go to Sebastian's funeral, where Soma and Elizabeth hug Ciel, and they tell him they will be with him forever. After Sebastian reveals that he is still alive and is subsequently dug back up, Soma cries tears of joy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 26-31 Арка Роскошный лайнер Арка Уэстонский Колледж Арка Зелёная Ведьма Арка Голубой культ Цитаты *(Ссылаясь на Мэйлин) «Тебе не скучно горшки рисовать? Лучше рисуй обнаженную натуру! Женщина, сюда! Раздевайся!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 16, стр. 17 *(Мине) «Прости. Мы были так близки, но я не понимал тебя. Прости, что не осознавал, какой обузой был для тебя. И... Спасибо за все.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 22, стр. 10 *(Агни) «Ты всегда был на моей стороне, хотя я доставлял тебе одни неприятности. Смею ли я и дальше рассчитывать на твою безграничную преданность, Агни?»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 22, стр. 12 *(Сиэлю Фантомхайв) «Но теперь я хочу измениться. И когда-нибудь, я стану великим, не знающим поражений человеком и покажу тебе!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 22, стр. 17 *(Элизабет Мидфорд) «И, раз уж ты невеста Сиэля, значит, будешь моей маленькой сестренкой.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 37, стр. 28 Примечания Навигация en:Soma Asman Kadar de:Soma pl:Soma Asman Kadar es:Soma Asman Kadar fr:Soma Asman Kadar pt-br:Soma Asman Kadar it:Soma Asman Kadar Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены королевских семей Категория:Арка Индийский дворецкий Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Уэстонский колледж Категория:Арка Зеленая ведьма Категория:Арка Голубой культ Категория:Kuroshitsuji II